Data compression involves encoding information using fewer bits than the original representation of the information. Compression can be either lossless or lossy. Lossless compression reduces bits by identifying and eliminating statistical redundancy such that no information is lost in lossless compression. Lossy compression reduces bits by removing unnecessary or less important information.